Being Sick Isn't Always Bad
by unionsagittarius
Summary: HayaRyu.When Ryu left for Canada,he left his best friend,Hayato,behind.Unfortunately,Hayato gets sick.If he doesn't want his medication,what can be his treatment?Rated M for smut in later chapters.
1. How Do You Hide Sadness?

**Hello there!My first HayaRyu fanfic (because I totally love Akame,so I'd thought I'd give it a try) and I'm a bit unsure...**

**Well,English is not my native language,so I may have some mistakes (although I should thank KanashimiAngel for betaing it a bit)And the chapters might be a bit short,but I can't help it...**

**Anyway,hope you like it!**

* * *

He tried to accept it. He tried to act normal. He tried to look happy for his sake. After all, he was the strong leader of 3-D. How could he show a sad and worried face?

Hayato couldn't believe his ears when Ryu announced that he was going to Canada after graduation. His face was emotionless as always when the words escaped his lips and Hayato couldn't figure out if he was sad, angry, worried or happy about it. Take, Tsucchi and Hyuuga weren't less shocked as well.

''_Oi Ryu-chan! What's with the serious face? It's way too cold, even for your standards!'' Hyuuga said when they saw Ryu coming to them._

''_Heh, don't tell me you're so sad about our graduation! It's a week ahead!'' Tsucchi teased._

''_Actually, I'm not. I just have something to tell you all'' Ryu replied._

''_Really? What is it then?'' Hayato asked._

''_After graduation…I'm going to Canada__.'' Ryu said. There was silence for six seconds, before Take jumped and looked at Ryu shocked._

''_EEEHHH? NANDE RYU?'' Tsucchi shouted, forcing everyone to cover their ears._

''_I wanna know too!'' Hyuuga got up, pointing at Ryu._

''_Ryu-chan why? Don't tell me your father forced you again?'' Take asked, throwing his arms around Ryu's neck._

''_No, he didn't. He just…suggested and I thought it…would be good'' Ryu answered, gently freeing himself from Take._

''_You mean you're bored? Tired of us?'' Take said, his eyes getting wet._

''_Don't be stupid, of course not! It's just that we have to think of our future and I thought I'd give a try'' Ryu answered, looking at them. He really didn't like the situation._

''_But we don't want you to leave!'' Hyuuga complained._

''_We'll really miss you!'' Tsucchi added. ''We don't want to lose you, right Hayato?'' he turned at him. ''Um…Hayato?''_

_The other three turned to look at him as well. Hayato was looking at Ryu, his fists tightened._

''_You're leaving'' he said coldly. Ryu stared back at him._

''_Well, yeah. I know it comes as a surprise, but-''_

''_And you tell us your father just suggested it, that everything's your idea'' Hayato continued, his face now having an angry expression._

''_Excuse me?'' Ryu asked. Take, Tsucchi and Hyuuga stepped back, knowing a little too well they shouldn't interfere when Hayato was like this._

_He really looked ready to explode._

''_Who're you trying to fool Ryu? Since when are you thinking about the future? Since when does your father only suggest things? And even if what you said is true, how can you act so normal?'' he let out, grabbing Ryu's shirt._

''_Hayato calm down. Everything I said is true. I know it's sudden but I don't think anything would change if I started crying or whatever'' Ryu answered coldly, putting (with great effort) Hayato's hands down. Hayato stared at him for a few seconds until he returned to his seat._

''_Have fun then…we'll always be here, waiting for you'' he sighed, then faked a smile. ''It'll take some to get it used to it though''. _

_Ryo looked at him. His face was a bit calmer now, however he was not convinced he had accepted his words so easily. He was right._

''_I have to go. Taku will be worried. That little brat…'' Hayato and stood up smiling. ''See ya…and Ryu…good luck. Not that I won't see you tomorrow, just felt like wishing. Ja ne'' he added and got out of the café, his tone normal as always._

''_He…will be ok, right?'' Take asked, worried._

''_Heh, of course he'll be. It was a shock, indeed, to all of us. Plus, you know Hayato, he tends to overreact'' Tsucchi said. Hyuuga smiled sadly. ''Demo Ryu, we'll miss you, really. We'll text each other, ok?'' he asked. _

''_Sure thing'' Ryu answered, still looking at the exit. He felt like a traitor again. And why the heck could Hayato see through him so well?_

_Hayato was walking, having no specific place to go. He didn't want to go home, he didn't want to keep wandering either. It didn't really matter though, because wherever he was, his mind was filled with Ryu's words. Damn, why did he felt like Ryu was betraying him? Since when was he so close to Ryu? Why did he care so much? They could talk on the phone, couldn't they? Why did he feel like a part of himself was being taken away from him? He felt really angry, sad, helpless…and hurt._

_He would try to accept it. He would try to act normal. He would try to act happy for Ryu's sake. After all he was the strong leader of 3-D. How could he show a sad and worried face?_

Hayato sighed and continued his way to the place they had arranged to meet. The Graduation ceremony was over, and this was the last day they would all be together. The sun had already set, so he hurried to get to his destination, the karaoke place they always went. Take had arranged a group date to make it less difficult for them, to relax and forget. Even Ryu had agreed to that.

When he finally got there, he was greeted by young girls squealing ''Haya-chan! You finally came!'' and dragging him along. Luckily, he spotted Tsucchi, Hyuuga and Take and ran to them.

''You're late man! We were worried you would miss the fun!'' Tsucchi scolded him.

''Sorry guys…where's Ryu by the way?'' Hayato asked, sitting down next to Hyuuga.

''He went to the restroom. He said it was too noisy, even without you being here.'' Take explained, hugging a girl.

''He did? I'll get him for that later…'' Hayato murmured.

''Come on Hayato, relax! Look at all these beautiful Momo girls! We thought we should make our…farewell party look like the usual ones.'' Hyuuga said, offering Hayato a drink. He took it and drank it all at once. He didn't feel like having fun at all and he couldn't lie to himself. Laughing, chatting and playing with some Momo girls wouldn't change the fact that Ryu, his best friend, was gonna leave.

However he knew he had to look happy until Ryu was gone. He had to act happy in front of him, in order to not make him sad or worried. So he managed a big smile and turned to one of the girls around him.

* * *

**Review please! I'll try to post next chapter as soon as possible!**


	2. Closer

**2nd chap!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOKUSEN(unfortunately:( )**

* * *

Ryu saw Hayato as soon as he got out of the restroom. The boy was talking with one of the girls, his one hand her lap. Ryu couldn't help but feel a bit angry. If Hayato was really sad he was leaving, why was he looking so happy?

However, as he looked at him closely, he could see something was wrong. Hayato's happy face had something fake, like he was forcing himself to laugh, like he was lying. Such a beautiful lie…

Ryu quickly walked up to him. A few steps before reaching him, Hayato turned his head and saw him. Now Ryu could clearly see his happy face was just a mask. Hayato quickly whispered something to the girl, and she left, making space for Ryu to sit.

''Here you are! I thought you had drowned yourself in the toilet or something!'' Hayato shouted.

''No. I'm sorry for not meeting your expectations but I didn't. Now tell me what's wrong.'' Ryu quickly replied, staring at him.

''Huh? What do you mean?'' Hayato asked confused. Ryu sighed.

''I'm not a fool Hayato. You're not happy, I can see it in your eyes, so don't try to hide it. What's the matter?''

Hayato looked at him. He hated when Ryu was able to read him. He didn't want to answer, yet he had no choice. Knowing Ryu, he wouldn't let him go until he had gotten an answer.

''You wanna know? I guess you already do! I'm not happy you're leaving, are you satisfied now? I'm angry, yet I tried to look happy in order for you not to feel guilty! I don't want you to leave!'' Hayato let out, looking at Ryu angrily.

Ryu didn't answer immediately. He turned his gaze away from Hayato's, looking around.

''Look Hayato…I'm so-''

''Don't say it. It'll only make things worse. I'm out of here. See ya tomorrow.'' Hayato said, getting up.

''Oi Hayato wait!'' Ryu ran after him, but it was too late. Hayato had disappeared. Ryu sighed, looking at his pinky ring. He had to admit it, he didn't want to leave them. Especially Hayato. Also, he didn't want to leave with Hayato being angry at him. He was already missing him, but he didn't want to make the other three worry about him, so he headed back.

It was about 2:00 AM when he finally went home. His parents were –of course- sleeping. Ryu went quietly upstairs, got into his room and fell on his bed, without changing. He didn't have the strength to do a thing. His mind was filled with his friends' smiling faces.

Just as he was about to sleep, he heard the ringing of his mobile.

''You're kidding me…who is it now?'' he whispered sleepingly and picked it up. ''Moshi moshi''.

''…It's…it's me'' came the answer.

''Hayato?'' Ryu woke up instantly. ''What's wrong?''

''I…I'm sorry…about before.'' Hayato answered.

''It's ok. I understand. I mean, I would probably do the same if I were you.''.

''You wouldn't. You're not that noisy.''Hayato said. A small smile appeared on Ryu's lips. ''You have no idea how noisy I can be.'' He replied.

''I guess I won't have the time to find out.'' Hayato said, cursing himself for probably making Ryu feel guilty.

''Hayato…I'm really sorry for leaving. I'm really going to miss you. All of you.''

''You don't have to say it, I know you will.''

''Especially you.'' Was the answer that left Hayato speechless for a few seconds. What was that? Was Ryu drunk? Hayato had never heard him expressing his feelings that easily.

''Ryu…what are you saying?'' he asked.

Ryu felt like crying, and he didn't like it. He didn't want it, not when talking with Hayato. However, he couldn't stop a single tear running down his cheek.

''You're my best friend Hayato. It's normal you being the one I'll miss the most, isn't it?'' he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

He knew, though, that Hayato would find out.

''Oi Ryu! Don't tell me you're crying!'' Hayato said.

''I'm not crying Hayato. Just…a single tear. Let it be our secret, ok?''

Hayato smiled sadly. Damn, if it was so hard for him, why the hell was he leaving?

''Ryu…don't cry. We'll see each other tomorrow, ok? It's not…it's not over yet. It won't be, I mean, we'll talk on the phone. Everyday if you want.'' Hayato said, trying to confront him.

''I know…guess I'm a little…caught up in the situation. Sorry. So…see you tomorrow, ne?'' Ryu asked, wiping his tear.

''Of course, baka.'' Hayato smiled. ''There's no way I'll let you go without complaining once more'' he added. That made Ryu smile.

''Ok.'' He replied. ''Oyasumi''.

''Oyasumi Ryu-chan.''

The phone fell from his hands and Hayato lied down on his bed. He knew now why he felt so attached to Ryu.

He was in love with Ryu.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning, all five of them were gathered at their usual café. Ryu knew his friends were sad, but they didn't let it show. They were all smiling, goofing around, as always.

''Ne Ryu, you are definitely coming back, right?'' Take asked, sipping his coffee.

''Of course. I don't think I will stay there for long. People will not be able to stand me'' Ryu answered, playing with the straw of his juice. Everyone laughed.

''What souvenirs will you bring us?'' Hyuuga asked happily, jumping around Tsucchi.  
''Oi, calm down! He hasn't even left yet, and you're talking about his return?'' Hayato let out and turned to Ryu. ''You don't have to buy something expensive, even a chewing gum will be fine'' he told him. Tsucchi burst out laughing.

''Baka'' Ryu smiled.

''Come on boys, you don't have to be so greedy.'' Yankumi's voice was heard, causing Tsucchi and Take to jump of their seats.

''YANKUMI! When the heck did you get there?'' both of them screamed.

''I was here the whole time'' she replied with her usual hyper voice.

''Ne, stop doing this! We're gonna die from heart attack!'' Hyuuga said, looking at her. Hayato nodded, while Ryu looked at his watch.

''It's time.'' He announced. Everyone looked at him.

''You're…right'' Hyuuga said, his tone a bit sad.

''Well…have a safe trip Ryu-chan!'' Tsucchi said smiling, while Take started crying.

''Ryu-chan…''he sobbed. ''Be careful, ne? Promise me you'll call me as soon as you get there!'' he continued, hugging him. Ryu smiled.

''I promise. Come on, stop crying!'' he said. Take released him and wiped his tears. ''Ok.''he sniffed.

''Take good care of yourself Odagiri. Don't let anyone think you are to be underestimated.'' Yankumi said, patting his back. ''Hai, hai'' Ryu replied and waved. ''Bye guys'' he said and turned to the door.

He was about to get out, when…

''RYU!'' Hayato shouted standing up. Ryu looked at him startled.

''What?'' he asked.

''I'll see you off.'' Hayato replied quickly, walking to him.

''Huh? Was all Ryu could say, before Hayato grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the café.

''What's gotten into him?'' Tsucchi asked.

''Yabuki is just a very very good friend.'' Yankumi smiled.

''Or maybe something more'' she added, whispering to herself and giggled.

* * *

**Hope you liked it...i think it's really short...anyway,if you read it, then please review!**


	3. Carrying On Without You

**Hi everyone!The 3rd chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it!**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

''Ok Hayato, enough! Will you tell me why you came with me?'' Ryu asked, still being dragged by Hayato as they were heading to the airport.

''I have to keep an eye on you until you get to the airport. What if someone kidnaps you?'' Hayato answered quickly. There was no way he would tell him ''I don't wanna take my eyes off you, that's why''. So he came up with a pretty bad excuse and used it.

''I see'' Ryu said. He didn't have the strength to object to Hayato's stupidness. Besides, he kinda liked it. ''Thank you for taking care of me, then'' he added.

''You're welcome Ryu-chan!''

''Stop calling me Ryu-chan.''

''But why? It really suits you!''

''Go die Hayato.''

''I can't. Not until you're in the plane, safe and sound.''

Ryu sighed. He really couldn't fight Hayato and his way of thinking.

Thank God they had arrived at the airport. Hayato stopped talking. Ryu looked at him. He was sad, it was obvious. As he looked back at him, Ryu noticed something else in his eyes, something he couldn't explain. Hurt, worry…care? No, it looked like…

Love.

Ryu shock his head. ''It can't be love baka'' he thought. ''He's your friend, not your boyfriend.''

''So…it's time for you to go, right?'' Hayato's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked at his watch. ''Yeah'' he replied.

''Ne, Ryu…can I…can I give you a kiss?'' Hayato asked hesitatingly.

Ryu's eyes opened wide but they became normal almost immediately. Hayato never stopped surprising him. But…what harm could an innocent kiss on the cheek do…?

''Sure'' he answered shortly.

Or so he thought.

Hayato looked at him for a second, leaned forward and, much to Ryu's surprise, he gently pressed his lips against his, kissing him.

Ryu was totally petrified. What was Hayato doing? What was that for? Some kind of farewell kiss? And even if it was like that, since when did Hayato kiss boys?

He stood still, not knowing what to do until Hayato pulled away and looked at him.

''Have a safe trip. Don't forget to call Take when you get there.'' He said and pushed him forward, to the aisle heading to the plane he'd get on. Ryu came down to earth and realized that, although he was still way too shocked, he had to answer something. ''Um…yeah, I will.''

Hayato didn't leave until he saw Ryu's plane taking off. He didn't know how it had happened. When he saw that it was time for Ryu to leave, he realized he wasn't gonna see him again for a long time, and that scared him. He felt he wanted to kiss Ryu and he couldn't resist the thought. So he just asked for it, knowing Ryu would say no. He couldn't imagine Ryu would say yes. But since he had agreed, Hayato just did what he had felt he had to do. How would Ryu react now? What was he thinking right now? Was he mad at him?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

''WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?'' Tsucchi shouted.

''What supplementary lessons? We graduated, didn't we?'' Take said.

''Supplementary lessons my ass!'' Hyuuga exploded.

''What the hell are you talking about?'' Hayato asked Yankumi angrily. She looked at them.

''It's nothing serious, really. It will only last a month. It's just a…preparation for the world awaiting you. You can also find out a lot of things that may help you decide on a good job, because, as long as I was teaching you, I don't remember you deciding, right?'' Yankumi asked playfully.

Hayato sighed. Thing were already bad without Ryu here for a week, why did they have to get worse?

''That's just not fair!'' Hyuuga shouted.

''Yeah, besides, who knows what kind of teacher we'll have…'' Take added. Yankumi smiled.

''Don't worry boys, I'll be your teacher again!''

''Now that's a good reason to accept.'' Tsucchi answered ironically.

''Anyway, starting from tomorrow, you'll come to school. Don't be late, ok? See you tomorrow!'' she said and left.

''Damn, whose idea was that?'' Tsucchi murmured.

''Who knows? But whoever it was, I'm gonna find him and kill him!'' Hyuuga replied.

As these kept talking about the lessons, Hayato turned to Take. ''Ne, Take…did Ryu call you when he got to Canada?'' he asked. Take smiled.

''He did. But why do you ask, haven't you talked with him?''

''I have, I just asked. You know, he sounded a bit…lonely, but since it was his decision, I didn't say anything.''

Take looked at him confused. ''What do you mean it was his decis…you don't know a thing, do you?'' he asked.

''What do you mean?'' Hayato asked suspicious.

''Ryu-chan called me when he got to Canada…and he said that…the truth is, his father forced him to go…but he didn't want to tell you, because he knew you would get mad.. So, if you talk to him, don't tell him I told you, ne? Onegai!'' Take looked at him pleadingly.

''Ok.'' Hayato answered, still not being able to digest what he had just heard. Why the heck didn't Ryu react to his father's decision? Why did he have to obey?

''Don't be angry Hayato'' he heard Take saying. ''Ryu must have a good reason to obey his father. Maybe he really wanted to study abroad and he took it as his chance.''

''Or maybe he is an idiot who still can't express his own thoughts and feelings.'' Hayato replied angrily.

As soon as he said those words, he remembered his conversation with Ryu the night before he left, and immediately regretted saying them.

''Haya-chan, don't be so down! Ryu will be back before we have the chance to miss him!'' Tsucchi said, trying to cheer him up.

''Thanks, but it doesn't work. I'm already missing him so badly…The whole situation is really difficult without Ryu here. I want him back…''Hayato said quickly, playing with his pinky ring. It was really painful, having to wake up every day, knowing he wouldn't see Ryu and the few times they had talked on the phone it had taken him quite an act to not beg him come back. Ryu always talked about several things, and he never mentioned the kiss Hayato had given him, so he respected it and never mentioned it either.

''I wonder if Hayato is okay.'' Hyuuga whispered in Tsucchi's ear. Tsucchi looked at him for a second.

''He'll be fine'' he answered. ''Let's just hope that he'll forget Ryu for a while now that we have these…extra lessons.'' He finished. Take looked at them and smiled sadly.

He knew Hayato wouldn't forget Ryu that easily…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

At the same time, Ryu was alone in his room, lying on his bed, in a house his father had reserved for him for as long as he'd stay in Canada. He was thinking about a lot of thing, mainly about his friends. Where were they now? Were they having fun? Were they sleeping? Had they gotten themselves into trouble again?

''Well, as far as I know them, I'm sure they'll be fine'' Ryu thought. Although he hoped that they would be a bit sad without him…

Well, he knew Tsucchi and Hyuuga would always make a happy face and say that it's like nothing has changed. Take may cry once or twice, but he would be ok as well. Hayato…

Ryu opened his and, without thinking, he brought his fingers to his lips. He didn't to admit it, but there were numerous times where he could still feel Hayato's lips on his. He didn't know why this was happening, although, at time, when he was feeling lonely, he was finding himself longing for Hayato, wanting to see him. He couldn't tell what it was. Although, when he started analyzing it, he immediately stopped, afraid of what he was about to discover.

**

* * *

**

**Review please! I'll try my best to upload ASAP! **

* * *


	4. Tables Turn

**Guh, I finally found the time to post the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Hayato was feeling weak and tired. He could barely watch Yankumi writing something on the blackboard. Not that he cared what it was though. He wanted to lie down and sleep. He was feeling dizzy.

''Oi…do you think he's ok?'' Hyuuga whispered to Take.

''Well, he does look a bit…strange.'' Take answered.

''And he's been awfully quiet.'' Tsucchi joined the conversation.

''I just hope it's nothing serious.'' Take said, looking at Hayato.

''Well, ever since Ryu-chan left, he's always been like this. It's just that this week he's been a bit…spaced out.'' Hyuuga added, him and Tsucchi also turning to look at Hayato.

It was the second week of their extra lessons. The first week was quite peaceful. They had even gone out with some Momo girls, they were having fun, and they had even talked to Ryu on the phone (although the conversation lasted only five minutes). Hayato looked like the same Hayato they knew. They suspected he was a bit fake, but they decided not to say a word.

However, Hayato wasn't only a bit fake. His whole happy face was fake. He was making a great effort to act like this. He had even had sex with two or three of the Momo girls in his attempt to forget Ryu. It never worked though and he always knew it. He had fallen hard for Ryu and it was getting worse. He had almost stopped eating and he was always wandering around, going at the places they used to hang out with Ryu, almost as if he was waiting for him to show up. It didn't matter if the weather was fine or not, he would wait even if it was raining. Take had once asked him if he was okay, but Hayato had just smiled, saying he was fine.

''Yabuki…come here for a second to solve this problem'' Yankumi said, showing the blackboard.

Hayato didn't understand at first. He lifted his head, looking at her, while at the same time felt cold. Slowly he stood up, and took one step forward. His legs were shaking. He was shivering. He didn't know what was going on and he had trouble listening to what the voices around were saying. He was feeling really dizzy now, plus, he had a headache.

Suddenly, his eyes shut and he fell to the floor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ryu turned his head and looked around at the people dancing in front of him. He had agreed to go out with some of his classmates, but he had a bad feeling through the whole day.

''What's wrong?'' one of them asked him. Ryu looked back at him.

''Nothing…I just felt like someone was…calling me or something.'' He answered. The other boy laughed.

''Come on Ryu, don't be like that! Who could possibly call you? You're so far away from your country!'' two others said, messing his hair.

''You're right I guess…'' Ryu smiled. However, the feeling didn't go away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

''He's gonna be okay, ne?'' Take asked anxiously the doctor. Yankumi had carried Hayato to his house (although they had all agreed into not letting him know about this fact) while Hyuuga called for a doctor.

''Of course, Haya-nii-chan is really strong.'' Taku answered.

Since their father wasn't in town, Taku had left school to watch over Hayato.

''He has a high fever, but it's nothing really serious. It might have been caused by something psychological. Did he have any problems?'' the doctor asked,

''Well, his best friend left three weeks ago and he's really missing him'' Tsucchi said.

''Yeah, because they're more like brothers.'' Take added.

''You could also say they were acting more like lovers than just friends.'' Yankumi finished and they all looked at her.

''You didn't have to say that, it is really obvious.'' Hyuuga sighed.

''Then you'd better call and let him know about this. Now, if he takes his medicine, he'll be fine in a couple of days. I f things get worse, call me'' the doctor said, heading at the door.

''Ok, thank you very much!'' Taku said, bowing.

''Don't worry Ta-chan, we'll also stay here with you to keep an eye on him.'' Tsucchi assured Taku.

''Ryu…'' suddenly they all looked at Hayato. He was breathing heavily, his eyes closed and his hands trembling.

''Ryu…'' he let out again. ''Why…Ryu…please…come…Ryu…''he whispered.

''Ok, that's it.'' Take said, picking up his phone. ''I'm calling him.''

''But he might be sleeping!'' Hyuuga protested.

''Who cares? We'll just wake him up! He has to know about Hayato, after all, he's the reason Haya-chan is like this!'' Take let out. ''I'm calling him'' he added.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

He had just got out of the shower when his phone rang. Ryu was wondering who the heck was this late. When he saw Take's number appearing on the screen, his bad feeling grew bigger. He immediately answered.

''Take? What is it?'' he asked worried.

''Did I wake you up? I think it's pretty late at there'' came the innocent answer.

''Not that late'' Ryu replied. ''What is it, what's wrong?''

''It's Hayato.'' Take said and Ryu's heart skipped a beat as his friend continued. ''He's sick. He has a high fever, and he's having nightmares. We didn't know what else to do. I thought I should give you a call, because he's calling your name''.

Ryu stood still, his mind still unable to comprehend Take's words. Hayato sick? What the hell was he doing to get himself into such trouble? Ever since Ryu met him, Hayato had never been sick. And calling his name? What was these about?

As if wanting to confirm Take's words, he suddenly heard a voice coming from…probably behind Take?

''Ryu! Ryu, please…please…Ryu…I…need…Ryu…please come…back…RYU!''

That was Hayato! It couldn't be anyone else! Wait a sec, was that…was Hayato crying?

''You heard that? Please Ryu-chan, come back as soon as possible. You're so lucky you're only hearing him. Seeing him would break your heart'' Take said, not being able to stop his own tears.

He didn't get a response though. Ryu had hung up. Take just wished he had already started packing.

''Screw studying'' Ryu whispered as he got into a taxi, heading to the airport. He had wanted to do this several times. There were moments when he wanted to jump on the first plane going to Japan and go back home. He never found the courage to do it, though.

But now it was different. It was for Hayato's sake. He wouldn't abandon Hayato. He had already done it twice. There wouldn't be a third time.

''Just wait for me.'' He murmured. ''I'm not leaving you again.''

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hayato woke up in the middle of the night, shivering. He could feel tears running down his cheeks, but didn't know why. He was feeling lost, his mind in blur.

Before he was able to clear his head, he felt his stomach turning. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, eventually throwing up.

''Niichan? Are you ok?'' he heard his brother saying.

''Fine…''he whispered weakly. He washed his face and turned his head to face his brother, who was with Take, Hyuuga and Tsucchi.

''Hayato, are you sure you're fine?'' Hyuuga asked worriedly.

''Yeah, you're burning! Your fever is still high'' Tsucchi told him, touching his forehead. Hayato closed his eyes and sighed.

''I wanna sleep.'' He murmured tiredly.

With the help of Tsucchi and Taku, Hayato lied down on the couch (because Take had to change the sheets in his bed that were full of sweat) while Hyuuga brought him a pillow and a blanket.

''Here.'' Taku said, giving him a pill. ''It will help your fever go down''.

''I don't want it.'' Hayato whispered. He didn't have any strength left to even move his hands, the only thing he wanted was to sleep (at least, he might have had a chance to see Ryu in his dreams). He was asleep in ten minutes.

''Ok, I think we shouldn't move him for tonight. Just let him sleep here.'' Hyuuga said, while Take looked out of the window.

''It's raining'' he said and Tsucchi looked out as well.

''And it's raining really heavily.'' He added.

''I hope Ryu-chan will be here soon.'' Taku said.

''If he decided to come, cause if he didn't, then it's pointless talking about it.'' Take replied.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	5. Finally Together Or Not?

**Wuah, Sorry for the late update!I was really busy, but now here I am!The new chappie is here,enjoy!**

* * *

Hayato didn't get up next morning and his fever didn't go down either. The other three had to go to school for the extra lessons, so Taku stayed home to look after him, since their father wouldn't be home for another three days.

When the three went back in the afternoon, it was raining again.

''Damn it, why is the weather like that?'' Tsucchi wondered, fanning himself as usual.

''Dunno.'' Take replied shortly, looking at Hayato. He was sleeping. Mumbling something in his dreams that sounded like ''Ryu''.

''How unusual.'' Hyuuga said sarcastically.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was night. It was raining. It was dark and cold.

Ryu kept cursing himself for his decision to go straight to Hayato's home. He couldn't go to his house though; he didn't have the courage to face his father.

He hadn't gotten an umbrella with him, so when he reached Hayato's door, he was soaked to the bone. Without further delay, he knocked the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

''That was…Someone knocked right?'' Hyuuga whispered. Tsucchi looked at his watch.

''It's midnight. Who could it be?'' he wondered.

''A ghost?'' Take let out scared.

''Only one way to find out.'' Taku answered, tiptoeing to the door. ''We have to open before it wakes up Hayato. Look, he's moving.''

Indeed, Hayato was once again trembling, his breath coming out in short cuts. ''Ryu…'' he whispered, his eyes closed, his face sweaty.

''Ah, not again.'' Hyuuga mumbled, as Taku opened the door…and stood still.

''R…Ry…Ry…Ryu-k…Ryu-kun?'' he managed to let out.

''WHAT?'' Tsucchi and Take shouted and all of them ran to the door.

''Ryu!'' Tsucchi said.

''Oh, God, it's really you.'' Hyuuga added.

''Ryu-chan! I was sure you would come!'' Take screamed happily, hugging him, but let go of him, surprised.

''Wow, you're soaked buddy! Come in quickly!'' Hyuuga said and they dragged him inside.

''Thanks.'' Ryu replied, unable to hold back a small smile. ''It's really good to be back'' he completed his sentence.

''You need to change. I'll bring you my brother's pajamas.'' Taku decided.

''What? But they're too big for me!'' Ryu complained. ''Besides, I've got my own clothes! See, I've got my luggage with me!''

''Oh, come on Ryu, don't protest! Your clothes have a ''Canada feeling'' now, so you'll wear Hayato's in order to feel Japanese again.'' Tsucchi ordered, making Ryu sigh. He knew they had won. Quietly, he undressed and wore Hayato's pajamas. Well, he could tell that they had a bit of Hayato's scent, but he would never admit that he liked it.

''Ryu…Ryu…'' was the faint whisper that made him turn around and stare at Hayato speechless.

''We'll be in Taku's room if you need us.'' Hyuuga giggled and they all disappeared. Ryu slowly walked and kneeled next to Hayato.

He looked really hopeless. His expression was horrible. He looked scared, and worried, and all these while he was still sleeping. It was obvious he was having a nightmare.

''Hayato…'' Ryu spoke softly in the boy's ear, taking his one hand into his left one. He gently stroked his hair, removing some stuck sweaty strands from his forehead. ''Hayato wake up.'' he whispered.

The grip of the hand he was holding tightened and Hayato almost cried as he once again said ''Ryu'', still sleeping.

''Hayato, wake up.'' Ryu repeated. ''Wake up please, I'm here.'' Heh, why did that feel so good? Why all he wanted right now was to pull Hayato out of whatever hell he was dreaming of and hold him tight? Ok, he knew why, but he just pretended he hadn't realized it. ''He's your friend. And you're NOT in love with him. He's a guy after all. You're just worried because you care about him as a friend.''

That's what he was telling himself all the time until he knocked Hayato's door. He wasn't sure though if he couldn't convince so easily now.

Suddenly, Hayato opened his eyes slowly. His head was aching so bad, he felt like it would explode any minute now. He looked around and his gaze froze as his eyes met the person beside him.

''Ryu?'' he whispered slowly. Ryu smiled weakly.

''I'm back. Damn it, baka, how could you let yourself end up like this?'' was all Ryu was able to say, because the next moment kissed him. Although he was ill and weak, Ryu could sense his usual strength; he could understand that this kiss now was demanding, as if Hayato was trying to tell him ''Don't even dare to leave me like that again.''. He didn't know why he did, but he parted his lips, allowing Hayato's hungry tongue to slip into his mouth, conquering it completely.

Hayato was getting drown into the kiss. He put one arm around Ryu' neck, pulling him closer, deepening it. He didn't want to stop now that Ryu was finally here, beside him. His other hand slipped under Ryu's pajama top (well, it was his pajamas after all, but he couldn't care less), stroking his chest, making him shiver.

Ryu moaned into the kiss, grabbing Hayato's hair, pressing his face more onto his, waves of pleasure running through him, as the older on was exploring his mouth with his tongue.

They were almost out of breath, but no one tried to stop, until they finally broke the kiss, urging for air.

Hayato wasn't done though. The hand that was under Ryu's top traveled down to his stomach, causing Ryu to let out a small sigh.

Ryu was about to kiss him again, when he suddenly stopped. What the heck was he doing? Hayato was as strong as always but that didn't mean he wasn't ill, weak, tired, or anything else.

''Wait…'' he managed to whisper, pulling Hayato's hand out of his pants.

''What?'' Hayato asked, looking at him confused.

''You're sick, you…we can't do this. You need to rest.'' Ryu replied, cursing himself for being so protective. He really wanted Hayato, why was he feigning to be a good person? Why did he have to act like a worried parent?

''Because you love him, you idiot! You don't want to cause him more harm.'' A little voice inside his mind said.

Hayato's opinion though, was different.

''I'll be perfectly fine now that you're here.'' He whispered playfully, and he made an attempt to kiss him, but Ryu pulled away.

''No.'' he said. '' Besides, I'm not going any further with our friends and your brother n the next room. You'll go to sleep right now. Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you. I'll stay here.'' He added.

Hayato groaned in annoyance as he laid back on the couch. He simply hated Ryu's stubbornness. Yeah, right. Who was he trying to fool? Ryu's stubbornness was one of the things he loved about Ryu. But then again, he loved everything about Ryu, so it couldn't be helped. He closed his eyes and felt Ryu's hand stroking his hair. It really calmed him down.

He was asleep in five minutes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When he woke up next morning, the room was still a bit dark. Hayato looked at his watch. It was only 7 o' clock.

As he turned his head to look around, he saw Ryu next to him, his hands on the couch, his head resting on his arms, sleeping. Hayato smiled at the sight; Ryu was really sleeping like an angel. He stretched his hand to push away the strands that had fallen in Ryu's eyes. His fingers gently touched the younger boy's lips, and his smile became wider, as he remembered these same lips kissing him last night.

He was feeling better now, yet still sleepy. He thought he closed his eyes just for a second, but before he was able to realize it, he was sleeping again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ryu opened his eyes slowly. The room was filled with the morning light. His whole was hurting from the way he had slept last night.

He looked at his watch. It was already 9. He looked at Hayato and put his one hand over his forehead. His fever seemed to have subsided. He was sleeping with a smile on his face. Ryu stared at his lips for a few moments.

And then, what had happened last night came in his mind and he stood up instantly.

What had he done? He still couldn't believe he had kissed Hayato that passionately yesterday! He couldn't that they had almost made love! Wait, since when did he thought of having sex as ''making love''? And above all, with a guy that just ''happened'' to be his friend?

''Yeah, right. As if you can be his friend again. He needed you, he was calling you, it's obvious he loves you! And you feel the same!'' that annoying little voice was screaming in his mind again, but Ryu ignored it.

He couldn't face Hayato now. Not now that he was so confused. He rushed to the door, but stopped.

He had promised he'd be next to him. How would Hayato feel if he didn't find him there?

He returned next to him and looked at him.

And then, an idea came to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

''Ne, nii-chan…how long are you planning to lie there?'' he heard his brother's voice.

Hayato opened his eyes to see Taku, Take, Tsucchi and Hyuuga looking at him.

''Why? What's wrong with me staying here?'' he mumbled sleepily, before noticing that the one he wanted to see the most was not there. He stood up.

''Where…where is Ryu? He's not here…why is he not here?'' he asked.

''You don't know? We thought you'd do! He was already gone when we woke up!'' Hyuuga said surprised.

''You're kidding me…''Hayato said, sitting down.

Where was Ryu? He had promised he'd be there when Hayato would wake up. Where was he?

Just when he was about to go crazy, he noticed a piece of paper under his pillow. He quickly pulled it and read through it.

''Sorry I'm not here. I just figured out I should show my face to my parents; not that they'll be happy though. If you're feeling better, then we can all meet later. I am really sorry, I didn't want to leave you like that. Ryu.

P.S. When we meet, please don't say a word about…''that'' in front of the others.''

Hayato smiled.

''What? What is it saying?'' Tsucchi asked.

''Nothing. Secret.'' Hayato answered happily, folding the paper. He was feeling great. All his worries were gone. For a while there he was afraid Ryu had abandoned him again. Ok, he was still worried about the P.S. but it was fine. He knew Ryu wouldn't like to talk about it in front of their friends.

''I'm gonna take a bath'' he announced. '' Ne, can somebody call Ryu and arrange a meeting?'' he asked, opening the bathroom's door.

''Sure thing.'' Take answered happily. ''At the usual place?''

''Of course.'' Hayato said and closed the door behind him.

''What's wrong with him? He seems so happy!'' Tsucchi said.

''Well, it's because Ryu is back. He is happy and as a result, we have the old Hayato back.'' Hyuuga replied. Taku looked at his watch.

''Gotta go. Ne, tell Haya-niichan that I'm sleeping over at my friend's house tonight, ok?''

''Don't worry.'' Take smiled.

* * *

**Review please!**


	6. Admit Your Own Feelings

**Whoah, the fic is almost over....anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

''Are you sure you're fine?'' Ryu asked. Hayato sighed.

''For the last time Ryu-chan –''

''Didn't I tell you to stop calling me Ryu-chan?''

''Whatever. For the last time, I'm feeling a bit weak and I still have a fever that's about to get lost, but I'm perfectly fine.''

''Ryu, stop being so protective, I'm getting jealous'' Tsucchi laughed.

''Very funny. He made me come back, so I want to make sure he's ok!'' Ryu exclaimed.

''Ok, ok, we know, calm down.'' Take joined in, smiling.

''But Ryu, you can't blame Hayato, he wasn't the one to call you back! You returned on your own will!'' Hyuuga added.

''Well, maybe, but he was calling my name, wasn't he?'' Ryu asked.

''Yeah, but you could still stay in Canada if you wanted. He didn't make you come back.'' Tsucchi replied, while Hayato was looking at them, amused.

''Hey, Hayato, why are you staring at us like this? Don't tell me you've got some strange ideas!'' Take joked, covering his body with his hands, as if trying to protect himself.

''Yeah, Take, and that's too bad. You're the first on my list.'' Hayato replied, smiling evilly.

''Oh, no! Ryu-chan, save me!'' Take cried out innocently, hiding behind Ryu. Ryu smiled.

''Ok, cut it out now.'' He said, sipping his coffee. Take smiled and returned to his seat, while Hayato rested his head back, looking at Tsucchi and Hyuuga.

''By the way, guys, you're drinking too much. You'll be searching for the toilet desperately in a few minutes.'' He said.

''Shut up Haya-chan.'' Was the answer.

Indeed, after ten minutes, they got up and quickly ran to the restroom.

Take burst out laughing. ''You're a genius.'' He said.

''Well, it has happened to me before, on a date. I was so nervous, so I kept drinking everything that was in front of me. Then I had to run like crazy to the restroom. When I got back, the girl was already gone.'' Hayato replied and Ryu looked at him. He'd never heard that before. But then again, Hayato had gone on so many dates that he had lost counting. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Why was he jealous?

''I'll go check on them. '' he heard Take saying. As soon as he was gone, Hayato turned his head at him and smiled when he saw the look of jealousy on Ryu's face.

''Don't tell me you're jealous.'' He smiled, stroking the younger boy's bangs. ''It's over now with any girl.'' He continued and tried to kiss him. Ryu immediately stood up.

''Don't. Not…here. And I'm not jealous.'' He said, trying his best to keep his voice steady.

Hayato looked at him. Okay, he knew Ryu would never do something like that in public, even if no one was watching. But there was also something in his eyes, even though Hayato couldn't tell exactly what it was. He knew though; something was wrong.

''WE'RE BACK!!!'' Hyuuga let out, as they appeared out of nowhere.

''Yeah, we're finished…is something wrong?'' Tsucchi asked, looking at the scene. Ryu standing, Hayato looking at him with a confused look. Take scratched his head.

Ryu sat down sighing. ''No, nothing.'' He replied.

They spent the rest of the afternoon with the usual jokes, while Ryu and Hayato did their best to act normal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

''I had the fun of my life today!'' Hyuuga let out as soon as they got out.

''Me too! Ne, Ryu, I think you should go with Hayato to his home.'' Take said.

''Huh? Why? Why me?'' Ryu asked.

''Because he's still a bit weak and because you're his best friend.'' Tsucchi answered, leaving Ryu feeling trapped.

''Ok, then, see ya!'' the three said at the same time and ran away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

''How come your brother's not here?'' Ryu asked as they entered Hayato's room.

''He's staying over at one of his friends' houses.'' Hayato replied. ''Thanks for bringing me home.'' He continued.

''No problem.'' Ryu said. ''So…I guess I'll be going now. Goodnight.'' He added and headed for the door.

''Ryu…can we talk?'' he heard Hayato asking and stopped. He knew it was coming. He slowly turned his head to Hayato and looked at him.

''I…can't we talk another time?'' he asked.

''No.'' Hayato replied. ''I need some answers Ryu. What's wrong?''

''Hayato, I don't know what to say. I don't feel like talking.'' He replied.

''Yeah, but you will!'' Hayato let out before he was able to control it. What the hell was Ryu trying to do?

''I need to know what you feel about last night and –''

''What happened yesterday was a mistake!'' Ryu shouted and Hayato looked at him stunned.

''A…mistake?'' he asked.

''Yes. I'm sorry if I made you believe something else. I was just happy to see you, that's all.'' Ryu continued, not knowing himself why he was saying this.

''It wasn't a mistake Ryu and we both know it! Maybe the first time I kissed you, you were surprised and didn't react, but the second time you responded fully!'' Hayato growled.

''Shut up!'' Ryu answered.

''No, I'm not! What's your problem anyway?''

''I responded only to please you!''

''Oh, yeah, right. You would never do something like that only to make me happy!''

''Well, maybe you don't know me good enough!''

''Then give me a chance to know you better!'' Hayato let out, taking a step forward, making Ryu walk backwards.

''DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME!'' Hayato shouted.

Ryu stopped dead at his tracks. He had never seen Hayato so furious.

''I love you, why is it so hard for you to understand it?'' he continued.

''It's not! I just don't feel the same!'' Ryu protested.

''That's a lie!''

''Oh, really? How do you know it?''

''Because I can see it in your eyes! You're not afraid of my feelings, you're afraid of your own feeling towards me!''

Ryu bit his lower lip. Damn, he hated Hayato's ability to see right through him sometimes.

''I'm not in love with you.'' He said once more.

''Why are you denying it? Because I'm your best friend? Because I'm a guy? You think it's embarrassing or wrong? Well, let me tell you something Ryu, love is not something to be ashamed of!''

''I'm outta here.'' Ryu said, but a hand grabbed his wrist and threw him to the wall.

''Oh, no, you're not.'' Hayato said. ''I'm gonna make you admit your feelings whether you want it or not.'' He continued and he kissed him, his tongue demanding entrance, his body pressing hard against Ryu's. Ryu tried to push him away, but Hayato grabbed his wrists over his head with his one hand, while his other pressed Ryu's face on his from behind. His knee wedged in between Ryu's legs, rubbing him. Hard.

Ryu couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips and Hayato took the chance to slip his tongue in his mouth. He could feel Ryu trying to break the kiss but he didn't care. He knew the boy wouldn't be able to do it.

When he finally broke it, Ryu took a deep breath. How had he ended up like that?

''Hayato…stop…'' he whispered when he felt Hayato's tongue licking the crook of his neck.

The only answer he got was another hard rub and Ryu threw his head back, unable to control the feelings that were overtaking his body.

On a second thought, though, it wasn't bad ending up like that…

''Ne, Ryu, do you like this?'' Hayato whispered in his ear, his fingers unbuttoning the boy's shirt. Ryu wasn't able to answer, because the next moment, Hayato was sucking the crook of his neck, while his hands threw his shirt on the floor.

Hayato rubbed Ryu once again, his own manhood harder with every passing second. Ryu grabbed his head and lifted him, kissing him forcefully. Hayato put one hand around his neck, while the other one slipped into Ryu's pants, making him moan into the kiss.

Ryu couldn't remember if he had felt that pleased in his life again. Well, ok, right now, he couldn't even remember his own name. All that mattered now was Hayato, Hayato's lips kissing him, Hayato's tongue fighting with his, Hayato's experienced fingers stroking his cock over his underwear…his hands literally tore Hayato's shirt in his attempt to unbutton it, and he threw it next to his, touching the bare skin that was exposed in front of him.

Hayato then lifted him in arms, and before Ryu had the chance to protest he had thrown him on his bed, his back facing the sheets, while he climbed on top of him.

''We'll be more comfortable this way.'' he said, his voice husky, his voice full of lust. He lowered his head over Ryu's chest, his tongue teasing his nipples, drawing little circles around them, his hard member pressing against Ryu's.

''Oh, God…Ha…Hayato…'' he let out, feeling his own member hardening.

Hayato smirked. He had won. He unzipped Ryu's jeans and got rid of them. Just as he was about to do the same with his underwear, he felt Ryu sucking his collarbone and his fingers slipping inside his pants, closing around his manhood, and a loud moan escaped his lips.

''Like it?'' Ryu's voice teased in his ear.

''You bet.'' He answered. Ryu's other hand quickly got rid of his jeans as well and he felt his erection getting even harder, pleasure overtaking him. He licked all the way from Ryu's neck to his stomach, earning moans and Ryu calling his name.

''Hayato…keep…keep doing this.'' Ryu moaned, making Hayato smile evilly.

The older boy then took off both of their underwear and took Ryu's cock in his hands. His fingers barely touching, yet Ryu felt like he was in heaven.

And then Hayato closed his lips around the top, and Ryu groaned, his hands clenching the sheets. Hayato was sucking and licking fiercely, and he could hear Ryu's breath becoming faster. He didn't want to push him over the edge, not yet. So he returned to his lips and gave a small peck, their erected members now rubbing against each other.

Ryu suddenly felt anxious. Hayato had done this many times before. Ok, he had done it with girls, but it didn't matter. He had experience. But for him, it was different. It was his first time.

And Hayato must have known this. He had to somehow prepare Ryu. Carefully, he inserted one finger in Ryu, and pushed it. Ryu moaned and Hayato looked at him.

''Does it hurt?'' he asked, but Ryu shook his head. It hurt a bit, but he would take it.

He got used to it in a while and kissed Hayato, while the older boy entered a second digit inside his tempting hole.

''Hayato…stop…using your fingers…''he managed to whisper.

''Oh, I see…so what me to want use Ryu-chan?'' Hayato asked him, his playful voice turning Ryu on even more.

''You know what I want…''he moaned.

''Then say it. Ask for it. Beg for it.'' Hayato teased him, his other hand stroking his erection.

''Ungh…Haya….Hayato…please….''

''Please…what? What do you want?''

Ryu threw his head back, knowing Hayato had won.

''I want…I want your cock inside me…''he admitted, his face burning up. Hayato smiled.

''As you wish.'' He replied huskily.

Ryu didn't even have the chance to realize that Hayato's fingers were not inside him anymore, because the next moment he was filled with Hayato's manhood. He moaned both in pleasure in pain as he felt him push deeper, stretching his tight walls.

Hayato felt Ryu's legs around his waist. He wanted to take it slowly, but as soon as he had entered him, the tightness and warmth of the younger boy's drove him crazy and he kinda forced himself in.

Ryu groaned again as Hayato thrust inside him, making him shiver. He put his hands around Hayato's neck, bring him closer, kissing him. It was painful at first, but as Hayato's thrusts kept coming one after another, pain was replaced with pleasure and he felt really close to coming.

Hayato looked at Ryu and their eyes locked for a few moments. He was ready to come, but he didn't want to come alone. He grabbed Ryu's cock and stroked it, his fingers touching every inch of his bare skin. Ryu let a sharp gasp, Hayato was hitting his special spot for so long now, plus, the throbbing sensation on his member was becoming too much for him to handle.

He whimpered when Hayato slammed into him again.

''Ryu?'' Hayato asked in a half-husky, half-concerned voice and stopped for a second.

''Don't…don't stop Hayato…God, don't you dare stopping now…''he replied. Hayato obeyed.

With a final thrust, they both came over the edge, Hayato inside of Ryu, Ryu on their united bodies. They both stayed still for a few moments, trying to bring their breath back to normal, until Hayato carefully pulled out of Ryu and lied next to him. No one spoke for a while.

''Ryu?''

''Hm?''

''…''

''What is it Hayato?'' came Ryu's tired voice.

''Are you alright? Does it…does it hurt?''

''I'm fine.'' There was no way he would admit that he was indeed in pain; even if it was just a little. On the other hand, it was the most pleasant pain he had ever been in.

''Really?'' Hayato asked again, turning his face to Ryu, who was looking at him with a sleepy smile. ''Really.'' He replied.

''I'm sorry that I had to do this. But you had to admit your feelings you know.'' Hayato said.

''Hayato, stop apologizing. You… you did nothing…wrong.'' Ryu answered, blushing a bit. Hayato looked at him surprised.

''you mean it?''

''I guess I do…''

''….Ne Ryu…''

''What again?''

''I love you.''

''…''

''Um…Ryu?'' Hayato got worried. Had he ruined a very good moment? Was Ryu going to get mad? He shouldn't have said that, but dammit, he wanted to say it to Ryu every minute.

''I…I love you too.'' Ryu whispered.

''Huh?''

''Don't make me say it again.''

''Wait, are you serious?'' Hayato asked.

''I would never say it if I wasn't.'' Ryu replied, turning to him.

Hayato's heart was ready to explode, this wasn't happening to him. That was…it was just too good to be true. He took Ryu's face in his hands and stared deep into his eyes, as if trying to confirm these words. Ryu didn't pull away.

And he saw it. He saw Ryu's eyes filled with care, kindness, and pain yet above all…love.

And before Ryu was able to say something, Hayato placed a kiss on his lips. Hayato's lips were soft, and hesitating, so Ryu opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into the older boy's, to explore it, surprising him. Nevermind that though, cause Hayato responded fully after a few moments.

When their lips parted, Hayato looked at Ryu and got lost in his gaze, while Ryu pushed away the sweaty strands that covered his forehead.

''If you want to leave now, then you can go.'' Hayato said suddenly.

''Huh? Why would I want to do that?'' Ryu asked confused.

''Well, you wanted to leave a few hours ago, so I thought that-''

''I don't wanna leave Hayato. I wanna stay here with you, ok?'' Ryu cut him off.

''Ok.'' Hayato smiled.

''Besides, I'm too tired to get up now, the only thing I wanna do is sleep.'' Ryu murmured. Hayato smirked.

''Come here.'' He said and took him in his arms, closing him in his embrace. Ryu rested his head on Hayato's chest, his hair tickling his jaw (although the boy didn't say a word), and chuckled.

''Why are you laughing?'' Hayato asked. God, he loved Ryu's smile and he loved his laughter even more.

''You just love cuddling, don't you?'' Ryu asked.

''Well, not much. But if it's cuddling with you, of course the answer is yes.'' Hayato replied.

''You're such a baka, you know that?''

''Ah, no sweetheart, it's not baka. It's called love.''

''Right. Whatever.''

''Oyasumi Ryu-chan.''

''Don't call me-''

''I called you Ryu-chan a while ago and you didn't seem to mind it.'' Hayato whispered evilly.

''That was because…I couldn't think clearly at the moment.''

''Yeah, right.''

''Anyway…oyasumi Hayato.''

''I love you Ryu.''

''Are you gonna keep saying this?''

''Yes. I love you Ryu. I love you Ryu. I love you Ryu. I love you Ryu. I lov-''

''I love you with all my heart Hayato. Now shut up and go to sleep, so I can sleep as well.'' Ryu interrupted him.

''Ok. I love you Ryu.''

''…''

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

''So…what happened yesterday?'' Hyuuga asked.

''What do you mean?'' Hayato asked.

''Oh, come on! I called both of you so many times last night! Neither answered! And today you're all smiles Hayato! Even Ryu is smiling! And when you look at him, his cheeks turn pink! Look!'' Take said, pointing at Ryu, who immediately covered his face.

''They're not.'' He murmured.

''So something good happened, right? WHAT?'' Tsucchi let out.

''Ne, Ryu, how about a walk?'' Hayato suggested, standing up.

''Definitely.'' Ryu agreed, following him, ignoring the other three. They both got out.

As they were walking, Hayato turned at him. '' Hey, I forgot to ask…what happened with your parents? I bet your father got furious…''

''Well, yeah…furious is…not the best word. He was…out of control when he heard the reason I was back, so I just ran out of the house.'' Ryu replied.

''What? You spent a whole night outside? That is way too dangerous Ryu!''

''Um, no, I didn't. I suddenly bumped into Yamaguchi, so she dragged me at her house. You know her, even if I didn't want to go, she'd probably tie me up and carry me.''

Hayato smiled and took Ryu's hand in his, their rings making a small sound as their fingers touched. At first, he wasn't sure if he should do this, because he was afraid Ryu would say something like ''don't, we're in public.''. But Ryu surprised him once more, cause, seconds later, he pushed Hayato on a tree and sealed his lips with his own. Hayato responded immediately, his free hand grabbing Ryu's hair to bring him closer. Ryu didn't stop him, until they finally broke the kiss.

''Wow…what's gotten into you? So sudden…'' Hayato said, trying to breathe.

''Nothing in particular.'' Was the answer and Hayato smiled evilly.

''Ne, don't tell me you want my body again?'' he asked and he was glad to see that Ryu's cheeks were covered with a light pink color once again.

''You are…why did you say that?''

''Aaaa, so it's true?

''Maybe.''

''Then we should go to my house. Unless you wanna do it in public.'' Hayato teased.

''As if!'' Ryu exclaimed, the light ink color turning into red.

''Oh, Ryu-chan, you're so sensitive.'' Hayato whispered, slowly kissing the crook of his neck.

''Hayato…please, not…not here…'' Ryu said, trying to hold back a moan. Hayato lifted his head to stare at him.

''Ok ,let's get going then.'' And started running, never letting go of Ryu's hand.

''You bastard…just wait 'til we get there!'' Ryu shouted.

''Oh ,I can't wait…don't tell me you'll rape me.'' Hayato answered.

''Don't underestimate me.'' Ryu threatened.

''Oh, ok…but don't think I'll let you be the seme.'' Hayato said.

''It doesn't matter. I've got no problem.'' The younger boy answered.

''Heh, I knew it. You just love being taken care of, right?''

''Hayato, when we get there, I'm gonna kill you!''

''You wouldn't, Ryu-chan!''

''Stop calling me Ryu-chan here!''

''Oh, so you don't mind if I call you Ryu-chan in bed?''

Ryu frowned. What the heck had he done to deserve such a lover? Why had he fallen in love with Hayato?

''Oh, come on, you just love his bakaness.'' He thought to himself and smiled. Hayato noticed that and stopped.

''Why are you smiling?'' he asked.

''Ne, Hayato…I think that I'd love it if you were calling me Ryu-chan in bed.'' He whispered in his ear.

After that, Ryu didn't understand when they reached home, when Hayato undressed both of them and when they made love again and again. Time just seemed to have passed by too quickly.

But it was something normal. Because he was never bored with Hayato.

* * *

**I'm waiting for your reviews,so please comment!**


	7. Marks Of Love

**The last chapter is here...thanks everyone who has commented^^ I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

''Your parents said what?'' Hayato asked, still not believing what he had just heard.

''Well, I know it's hard to believe, but they said it.'' Ryu replied.

''They want me to visit your home? Right after you made up with your father? Why?''

''I don't know. When I told my father I came back because of you, he got really angry but then…he accepted it…somehow. And yesterday, he asked me if I could bring you home tonight.''

''I think your parents suspect something about us…I think they must have understood something.''

''Yeah, and I wonder how.'' Ryu said ironically. The mark Hayato had left on his neck three days ago was still visible. Tsucchi never stopped teasing him about it. Hayato smirked.

''Don't smile, baka!'' Ryu looked at him angrily.

''Ok, sorry, sorry…so…should I wear my formal clothes or something?''

''Ok, stop acting like it's nothing! I think it's pretty serious; I mean, it's my father after all! Who knows what he's got in mind! Furthermore, you and my father have a difficulty in making a normal conversation, am I wrong?''

''Hey! That was insulting! You've hurt my feelings!'' Hayato said, faking a sad expression. Ryu sighed.

''Fine. Have it your way. If you're not serious about it, then I can't help it.''

''Ok, wait. I'm sorry; I know how anxious you must be about this meeting and I assure you, I'm not better. I just made some jokes to make the situation easier.'' Hayato replied, trying to calm him down. He stroked Ryu's hair and kissed him. The younger one hesitated for a moment, then kissed him back, placing his arms around his neck.

When they finally parted, Hayato looked at him. ''I promise I'll do my best to make sure your parents won't suspect anything or think I'm a baka.'' He said.

''No, I don't want that…'' he heard Ryu whispering.

''What?'' he asked, surprised.

''I don't want you to…be like a stranger. I don't want you to pretend someone you're not, Hayato. Just…just be yourself.''

Hayato smiled. He didn't expect Ryu to say something like this, but he liked it. ''Ok then, I'll just be me. Just wait and see, ok?''

''Ok…although I have to say I'm a bit worried…you being you in front of my father would be indeed a little risky.''

''You're paying for that later.'' Hayato threatened him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

''So…how much have I messed up until now?'' Hayato whispered to Ryu, leaning to his side. Ryu's mother had gone in the kitchen to prepare the dessert and his father had disappeared in the living room, to make an important call.

''Well, I'm happy and surprised to say that you're doing perfect…I think. You managed to make a conversation with my father and you ate…pretty good.'' Ryu answered in his ear.

''I did? Thank God, I was worried that I would be a pain in the ass…well, ok, you know, after being a pain in your ass…''

''Geez Hayato, that last one wasn't necessary.'' Ryu frowned.

''I know. Just wanted to see your reaction.'' The older one smiled.

''Damn teaser…''Ryu murmured and the conversation stopped there; both Ryu's parents coming back in.

''So…did you have a good time today Yabuki-kun?'' his mom asked. He smiled kindly.

''Of course I did. And by the way, the food rocked. I haven't eaten something like that for years.''

''So…tell us what you have been doing these days Yabuki…have you found a job?'' Ryu's father asked.

''No, not yet, but I'm searching. Do you have anything to suggest?''

Ryu watched both his father and his lover closely. They kept talk any possible job Hayato could do, and they were doing it so normally, he was beginning to think this wasn't Hayato.

And suddenly, something hit him. Was that really Hayato? The Hayato he knew would never be able to have a proper conversation with his dad. Where was the loud, noisy Hayato he loved? Or maybe he was doing it for his sake?

Ryu got really angry for some reason; the room was lacking air. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down; why was he acting like that in the first place anyway?

But he couldn't control himself, he felt like drowning. He stood up, making everyone look at him.

''I'm going to the bathroom for a while.'' He said and left. Hayato looked at the empty seat and sighed. Why did Ryu have to go and leave him alone with his parents? It was already difficult to talk with his old man with him being there!

5….10…20 minutes passed. Ryu still hadn't come back.

''Where did this kid go anyway?'' Mr. Odagiri said angrily.

''Ano…Yabuki-kun, can you go check up on him? It's not like him being late…''his mother told him.

''H-hai.' 'he answered, stood up and headed to the bathroom.

''Um…Ryu are you alright?'' he asked, knocking on the door.

No reply.

''Ryu, I'm coming in.'' he warned, but didn't wait for an answer and he opened the door.

Ryu was standing in front of the mirror with his eyes closed. He was inhaling and exhaling in a fast pace, as if trying to avoid throwing up.

''Oi Ryu…what's wrong?''

''Hayato, get out, I'm trying to calm down.''

''Huh? Why?''

Ryu opened his eyes and looked at him through the mirror.

''I don't know why…I watched you talking with my father so normally and it kinda…pissed me off.'' He replied. Hayato looked at him confused.

''Wait a second…you mean you don't want me to be in good terms with your father? Why?''

''It's not that I don't want it…it just doesn't feel like you…''

Hayato sighed. Ok, he really had a problem with understanding Ryu sometimes. Right now, though, he had to calm him down.

''I see…then…does this feel like me?'' he asked playfully, hugging Ryu from behind and kissing his neck. Ryu gasped.

''What are you doing?''

''You have no idea how much I missed you.'' He whispered in his ear. ''I haven't touched you for four days and it's been killing me…''

''Hayato, stop it…we can't…now…''

It was pointless though, cause Hayato was already unbuttoning his shirt, while his lips were busy sucking on his neck.

Ryu let out a small moan. No, he shouldn't. He shouldn't lose his concentration, not now, not there!

But that seemed too difficult; Hayato was rubbing himself against him from behind and he could feel that the older boy was hard.

Suddenly, Hayato turned him over, so that they could face each other and kissed him. Ryu knew he was demanding entrance, so he parted his lips, allowing Hayato to invade his mouth, his tongue crashing with his.

Hayato then lifted him, making him sit on the wash-basin, and got rid of Ryu's shirt. He licked his lips in anticipation and started sucking every inch of the boy's skin, making him moan his name.

''Hayato…s-stop…we can't do it now…what if…ungh…what if my dad comes in? Aaah…we're both dead then…''

''That's what's making it even better Ryu-chan…'' Hayato whispered evilly, licking the crook of his neck. Ryu couldn't hold back the pleased sound that left his lips and threw his head back, making Hayato smile. The redhead looked at him for a second and then he took off the boy's shirt, leaning forward to kiss the bare skin exposed to him.

Hayato groaned, slipping his hand into Ryu's pants. ''You're full of surprises Ryu.'' He whispered.

''Well, I can't let you have all the fun, can I?'' Ryu replied huskily.

''Don't talk to me like that princess…I'm gonna punish you.'' Hayato said, squeezing the boy's member over his underwear.

''Then…ungh…punish me Hayato…aahh…just remember that I'll get you for that ''princess'' lat- uuunh…''

Ryu had problem speaking properly, and Hayato had already noticed that. Satisfied, he kneeled down and unzipped the boy's pants. He threw them on the floor, soon followed by his underwear. He raised his head, admiring the beauty of the naked figure in front of him and then, opened his mouth, taking Ryu's already erected member in.

Ryu moaned loudly. Hayato's wet warmth around his cock was bringing him so much pleasure he couldn't control. He felt Hayato's tongue licking his length and then he let out a gasp. Hayato was sucking and biting hard, and his member became even harder.

''God Hayato…I…you…keep…doing this…just…ungh…''

Hayato couldn't answer, but he didn't care. He sped up, making Ryu lose his breath. The boy was losing control and Hayato could feel it; he was shaking. He grabbed his hips, keeping him to place and licked the tip of his cock, tasting his precum. He himself was ward as well, but Ryu was his priority. Ryu was moaning shamelessly now, eyes closed, lips parted, hands grabbing Hayato's hair.

''Hayato…I can't…I'm gonna-''

He never managed to finish his sentence, because he came right into the older boy's mouth.

Hayato swallowed all of his lover's seeds, licked his lips and quickly returned to Ryu's lips, sealing them with his fierce kiss. Ryu immediately kissed him back, while his hands unbuttoned the boy's jeans, pulling them down. He then did the same with his underwear, exposing the boy's aroused member. He took it in his hands and stroked it, and that was all Hayato needed. Moaning into the kiss, he came into Ryu's hands.

They broke the kiss, panting. Hayato looked at Ryu.

''Sorry about that…I just couldn't control myself. When you touched me…'''

''It's ok Hayato.'' Ryu replied, licking his hands. '' See? Everything is fine.''

''Wow Ryu, you really amaze me.'' Hayato said surprised. ''Well…did you calm down at least?''

''I guess I did.'' Ryu answered. ''Now, let's go back, ok?''

When they finally went back in the dining room, Mr. Odagiri's eyes opened wide for a second, but then he sighed.

''Fine Ryu. Let it be your way. If you really want him, then stay with him.''

''Eh? What are you…what are you talking about?'' Ryu asked confused, and Hayato looked at him.

''Oops…'' he murmured.

''What? What is it?''

''Nothing.'' Hayato replied. He had a feeling Ryu wouldn't be happy finding out about the new mark on his neck…

* * *

**It's over....I feel a bit sad, but I hope you all liked it...comments are love!**


End file.
